My Little Pony: EquestrianGriffon War Episode 1
by Marcksman789
Summary: some time after Black Feathers duel with General Gabriel, Twilight and friends have gone to see about recruiting for Ponyville's army. however a force of Legionnaires has marched to confront Twilight and will begin with an attack on her very town. All Twilight can do is recruit her new soldiers and race back to Ponyville in time to help.
1. Prolouge

**Equestrian/Griffon war**

 **Episode 1**

 **Prologue**

 **Equestrian/Griffon War: Day 78**

Emperor Griff Beak was in his living quarters of the palace of Griffonton. He was reading a book and had a cup of tea next to him. A knock on the door had taken his attention from his book and to the one at his door.

"Enter" Griff Beak said. An Imperial Courier entered the door and saluted to Griff Beak, then kneeled before him. "Your majesty, I have news from the front" the courier said. "Oh, well then tell me" Griff Beak said motioning for the courier to rise. The courier than rose and proceeded to tell him the news.

"General Iron Wing's forces have swept the two Guard Fortress's on the way to Cantor lot. Griffin Stone has now been filled with our wounded and sick, the watch tower to the north has been recaptured by Equestrian forces but we suspect that they will use it to hold their wounded. Intelligence, however believes that Princess Twilight Sparkle has been rounding up volunteers for a make shift Militia, we however cannot confirm that information. Last thing is that General Iron Wing has requested reinforcements to the southern front because he believes that our presence there is not big enough" The courier finished.

Griff Beak heard the news and began thinking. He couldn't just send some soldiers to the south, he had very little reserves left. If Gabriel hadn't lost the Monomachía to that meddle some Black Feather than this wouldn't have been a problem. However, the ante for the Monomachía was that Gabriel's personal army couldn't take any action in the war what so ever. The Imperial Guards could do it but they weren't tough enough as the Legionnaires. His personal battalion wasn't enough to get a strong presence in the south so.

Griff Beak then got a devious grin and turned towards the courier. "Go and fetch me the Colonel the Vector Brigade. Tell him I wish to speak to him immediately" Griff beak said. "Yes, my Emperor" the courier kneeled and left to follow his order.

Griff Beak stood and walked towards the window and evilly smirked. "Now Princess we'll see if you are ready to go through what It takes to fight a war"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Equestrian/Griffon War: Day 82**

A woodland path along the southwest Equestrian/Griffon boarder walked a party of ponies. However, ponies that had transformed into some other type of creature unbeknownst to the entire world of Equis. Hoping down from a rock onto the leafy ground, a figure with a black shirt, pants, and a purple sword hanging on his waist scanned the area for either dangerous wildlife or dangerous inhabitants.

Black Feather motioned behind him and continued walking. From behind him came two girls. One had light pink hair, wearing a yellow sweater, and pants and had three pink butterflies on her left hand. The second had purple hair wore a purple shirt and vest, with purple jeans. She had a rapier at her side and had a purple star on her left hand.

Twilight and Flutter shy followed Black feather down the path and motioned to the others behind them. One with an orange woolen button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, pants, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat came following next, she had a big hammer on her shoulder and three apples on her left hand. The one next to her had a silk white sun dress on with stylish cowboy boots of her own, with a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. She also had three diamonds on her left hand.

Applejack and Rarity were monitoring the areas to the side of them to look out for any ambush they might walk into. The final one next to them, with her frilly pink hair, pink shirt, pink jacket, pink pants, her pink colored knives, and her three balloons on her left hand, was just playing with said knives.

Pinkie pie had then hopped over to Twilight and said. "Hey Twilight, does Black Feather know where this town is" "I hope so pinkie because I've never been down this south before so I'm not sure witch town he was talking about" Twilight answered Pinkies question. "Okie Dokie Lokie" Pinkie said and hopped back to Rarity and Applejack.

"Hey guys" everyone looked up and saw someone flying with a spear over her back. Her mesmerizing rainbow colored hair flying in the wind, her light blue shirt and athletic shorts gave her off as the athletic type that perfectly matched her rainbow lightning bolt on her left hand.

"Whats up Rainbow" Twilight asked. "I think I saw the town Black Feather talked about, it's only another mile or two that way" Rainbow Dash pointed down the road heading right. Black Feather nodded. "Ok let's get going then" Black feather said.

"So Black Feather, how did you come by this town anyhow" Twilight asked. "when I was still a courier, I had made none official state tasks. One of which was delivering letters back and forth to someone in this town and someone back at Griffonton" Black Feather said. "So, you know this guy then" Rainbow asked next. "Yup, I've gotten to know him and his friends after visiting so often" Black Feather answered.

After another fifteen minutes of walking they reached a small clearing in the trees and took a short rest for water. "So, you really think that many people in this town would join or army" asked Applejack. "Yeah, they would create their own army just to defend their town, so I think we have a good shot" as Black Feather said that something decided to fall from the trees.

Everyone was surprised to see a Griffon Legionnaire fall from the tree right above them with an arrow in his back. That's when the weirdest fight of the main six's lives happened. Legionnaires ran from the trees but past the group as if they were running away. They watched as a Griffon who just entered the clearing took an arrow to his back and he fell face down. "Ahhh" they turned and saw a Griffon was hit hard by a man in a cowboy attire with a big hammer in hand. He had smacked the Griffon over twenty-five feet.

Some tried to fly away but were blocked by two Pegasi in the sky attacking them with short lances. A man wearing all pink from his pink shirt, short sleeved unbuttoned button up shirt, pants, and hair started to throw knives into the Griffons. The two coming into view were also men. One held a bow and had arrows on his back while the other one held a one-handed sword while firing magic at the Griffons. The one with the sword had Purple hair and whore a purple button up with the sleeves rolled up with a purple vest and purple pants. The one with the bow had magickly enhanced his arrows as well. He had a stylish shite coat on with purple pants and a purple scarf around his neck. His purple hair was well maintained and very elegant looking.

Soon only three Griffons remained and were surrounded by the new party of men. The two Pegasi landed on the ground and a clearer look showed one with a light blue muscle shirt, even though he had small muscles, and black pants worked well with his rainbow-colored hair. The other Pegasus had a tallow shirt on and blue utility pants with his light pink hair.

As the new group held the Three griffons in place the one with the sword walked forward, he was probably the leader. "Alright, now for the ninth time stop coming to our town. This will only happen again. Now beat it" he said in a threating tone. The three griffons needed not a second telling as they spread their wings and flew off heading north-east.

The six boys turned around to see the group of girls they rescued only to get widened eyes at the sight of a friend. "Black Feather" the obvious leader said. "Dusk Shine" Black Feather and the now named Dusk Shine embraced in a man hug and released each other so Black Feather could greet the others.

After a minute or two of hellos Black Feather introduced both parties. "Girls this here is Dusk Shine, Elusive, Rainbow Blitz, Butter Scotch, Bubble Berry, and Applejack. Just call him Jack" Black Feather introduced the Unicorns first, then the Pegasi, then the Earth Ponies.

Black Feather then introduced the girls and they gave a welcome smile and introduction. "Wow, the Princess of friendship and the friendship council, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit" Rainbow Blitz said. "We are here to on a special recruiting errand for princess Celestia" Rainbow Dash said. "Wow, the High Princess is recruiting for something huh" Said Jack with a deep southern accent. "Eup, and it is more specifically designed for Twilight here" Applejack said.

"well then why don't we head back to town and head to the Tasty Cake Shop, they have a delicious chocolate parfait" Elusive said with a high sophisticated voice. "Oh, that sounds wonderful darling" Rarity agreed. "CAKE" both pink haired knife throwers yelled as one.

"Guess they agree" Said Butterscotch. "Seems they do" Said Flutter shy. "Alrighty then let's go, this way your highness" Dusk Shine said. "Just call me Twilight" Twilight asked. "Oh, man I haven't had one of those Parfait's in a while" Black Feather said.

After another fifteen minute walk the thirteen members entered a dessert shop and most spent their time eating and talking. While Twilight, Dusk, and Black Feather began talking about the recruiting. "So, you are making a militia to help fight the Griffons in the south" Dusk asked. "Yes, and we have had a good turnout already but our current number of trained soldiers aren't enough, so when Black Feather said he knew some talented fighters I had to come and see" Twilight explained. "Well, Black Feather isn't wrong you won't find any better trained muscle here except in the Royal Guard" Dusk said. "there is just one issue though" Dusk said. "What's up" Black Feather asked. "Many people here in town wont willingly leave with the constant attacks by the Griffons we've been having. If a detachment can be posted here at town half the young men in town will head straight over to Ponyville" Dusk explained.

Twilight went over the thought and found it acceptable. "Alright Dusk Shine we have an accord" Twilight and Dusk shook hands and Dusk added. "Me and my friends will gladly accompany you back to Ponyville. We can get stationed and help with the training and all that" "I think the men could really benefit from your exercises Dusk. That and Jacks pushup regimen" Black Feather said.

The trip back to Ponyville was a quick and swift one with the main six getting to know the new training officers that they recruited for the militia that Twilight was assembling. Though not everyone got along.

"You should just run on back to Cloudsdale and stay in your nice baby bed" Rainbow Blitz yelled. "You should go and tie yourself up and hang yourself by the legs into an Ursa cave" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

The two had been going at it since they left when they both claimed to be the best flier in Equestria. Dash took it personally when Blitz boasted about it to Flutter shy and Applejack that he was faster that lighting itself. Blitz was insulted that Dash told him he wasn't even fast enough to beat an old grandma earth pony. After that insults kept flying back and forth.

"You two need to shut up" Black Feather yelled back to them both they were on opposite sides of the group but it was even more annoying because they had to be louder to make sure that they both heard each other. Rainbow Dash looked to the side and said. "Sorry Black feather" Blitz did the same thing." Yeah sorry man" silence came for a little bit then Blitz said. "I'm sorrier then she is" Dash took that as in invitation. "You are not you yellow lip pansy"

"Stop it" Pinkie screamed. "Look there's someone coming" She said and everyone looked ahead. It was flying and before long Black Feather recognized Cloud Kicker, one of the Flugel squad members. "Cloud Kicker, what news" Black Feather called. "General, your highness urgent news" Cloud Kicker landed before continuing. "Ponyville came under attack"


End file.
